Sick Day
by Crystal Remnant
Summary: Home made remedies and flu medicine for all who can keep them down! [Complete!] [009x003]
1. Upside

_**A/N: **Whoot! This story is now complete (for those new readers) and revamped. Hopefully, this being my first completed fic, is a good one. Like to thank those who've read all the way through! _

_I own nothing!_

--

**Sick Day**

--

Whenever one of us got sick, everyone would help out in any way they could. And by us, I mean the Cyborg that rebel against Black Ghost…and 006's home remedies.

001 would always be asleep, so he wasn't too much of a worry. And when he did get sick, all Dr. Gilmore would do was to give him a quick flu shot and he would clear up in a few days.

002…he just .Won't. Stop. Whining! Geeze…you would swear that he was dying and that he was nagging all his children to do certain things before his passing. By the 3 day mark, someone would have to prepare themselves to brave the challenges of 002's room in order to stick a needle in his butt. 002 would then wake-up and start throwing things. And after that, he'd complain that his ass hurt too much to do anything. Usually 004 was charged with doing such an unthinkable task. Most would shudder at the thought of even having to hold a needle.

003…well, everyone, including myself would tend to her every whim and need. If she sneezed, someone would be on hand to hand her a tissue, or their handkerchief. She smile politely and thank us every time we helped her. But, she always is looking after us when we are sick, so why shouldn't we return the favor? She always is up and running by her normal self in a few days…if she doesn't eat any of 006's home remedies.

004. The guy can't get sick. I feel sorry for him. 004 has had most of his biological parts removed so, chemical warfare doesn't affect him. And of course 002 takes advantage of the situation and coughs and sneezes on him. Hah hah! No wonder he ends up with a broken jaw! Geeze...

005…Does he even get sick? I mean, sure; when he gets hurt he has a slight fever! But does he even get sick! I should ask him soon…he'd probably see that a nosey…I'll ask Dr. Gilmore later.

006...gulp. When he gets sick we have to make our own meals, but 002's cooking is nothing to what he manages to get us to eat! How does he do it? It's probably a guilty conscience that gets the better of us all. And somehow, he gets us to eat stuff that looks and tastes like ant covered dirt. Not that I know how that tastes like…Or something worse that supposed to make us feel better.

007? That guy is a lark and a half when it comes to him being sick. He sits down in the lounge room, only god knows why, and watches T.V. But the really funny part is, is that when he sneezes he transforms into something random. He transformed into a spasticated pink bunny moments before 002 walked into the room…whoever knew that 002 was afraid of rabbits? Hey, wait a minute…is spasticated even a word?

008…he usually keeps to himself when he's sick. He stays in bed and just sweats it out. It sounds like a good idea…if you want to feel like you are in an oven for 3 days. No thank you, I'll stick to hot showers.

And then there's me…I don't like being sick…Whenever I do get sick, everyone thinks I'm going to die or something. Okay, I'll admit, there was the one time were I basically threw up so much that I ended up bringing up blood afterwards. So there was a bacteria eating at my insides…I'm alive, aren't I! But there is an upside to it.

"009! What are you doing in here?" 003 yelled from the door. Oh fuck… She then blinked twice giving me a strange look. "What are you doing in the bath?" she asked.

I looked around my surroundings. How did I get here? I'll investigate later, and so to answer her; I shrugged. "Don't know." I then realized my mistake. She ran over to me, and kissed my forehead gently.

"Your fever is so high that you're flushed!" she exclaimed.

"Uh…yeah, I mean, no! I'm not sick!" I begged her. I think we all know why I was red…

She shook her head, still kneeling at my side. "I'll go get Dr. Gilmo-" I grabbed her arm before she could leave.

"Please. Don't," I said plastering a smile on my face. She looked at me as though I was insane.

"But-"

"I just feel I bit queasy from 006's cooking." _Damn it! I hate lying to her._

She frowned a bit, but her look softened and nodded. "I know; I feel uneasy as well." She smiled. I could feel my insides melt…if it's a good thing. "I'll help you to your room." She offered her hand to me and for a moment, I stared at her. I took her hand and heaved myself up and out of the deep bath-tub.

Then I remembered why I was in there…

She helped me to my room and helped me get under the covers of my bed. 003 was always so nice to everyone, and I was grateful for her help. "If you don't feel well in the morning, then I'll get Dr. Gilmore for you. But for tonight, I'll stay with you."

W-what did she just say! I don't know whether it was my stomach turning on itself, or the fact that the woman that I…well, honestly _loved_ would be sleeping in _my_ room. "Okay." I agreed, swallowing the lump in my throat. She smiled again and turned off the lights. And I was asleep before I could realize that she was trying to keep me awake.

When I woke again, I hissed as the bright light stung my eyes. "You're awake," Françoise said softly.

I groaned and noticed the slight pressure in my hand. Damn IVF's. "Why am I down here?"

"You threw up in your sleep…" she said looking off to one side.

"I didn't…" I said rubbing my eyes with my wrists.

"It's okay though…" she said sitting on the edge of the bed I was lying on.

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

Instead of saying yes, she kissed me, her lips soft and warm. She separated the kiss, leaving me in shock. "It's okay…" she said squeezing my hand. I nodded and tilted my head to one side, smiling. She kissed me once more on the forehead and switched off the lights from the desk next to the bed.

I guess being sick isn't as bad as I thought it would be…


	2. Beginning

**A/N:**

It has been decided! Honestly, I didn't think that I would get such a good response in such a small time! You're all so helpful! You see, I had narrowed it down to those 3 and couldn't decide what order to put them in, and then I though "Why not go to the people reading it?" so I did…THANK YOU! I suppose I should give personal thanks to those who did add their opinions…

--

**Sick Day**

--

"**Stay in bed!**"

"_No_."

"009…"

"Well, _why_ should I? I'm not-"

"You're sick, face it!" 003 said tapping her foot on the ground.

"_Pashaw_…I'm not sick!" 009 retorted, but laughed at himself afterwards causing 003 to sigh in frustration. Only two days had the brunette been sick and his fever kept getting out of hand sometimes, which caused him to say things…

For example…_'_Pashaw'

Never, in his two years as leader of the Cyborgs used the word 'Pashaw.' This led to suspicion and 002's first guess of being delirious was correct. 009 was indeed hallucinating. Badly. The pink rabbit trying to eat him was, indeed, one would call; "A dead give-away".

Now currently arguing with the third cyborg, 009 was sitting on his bed in his blue night clothes with his covers draped over his head, covering half his face and refusing to stay in bed on the grounds that he **_wasn't_** sick.

"009, just stay. In. bed. Alright?" she asked aspirated at their leader's stubbornness to submit to her will.

"No…I'm fine," he said with a cheesy grin and waving her off.

"Do you know what? You'd be in the infirmary right now if I hadn't pleaded Dr. Gilmore that you would recover faster if you were in your own room so you could be more comfortable," she said, nearly fuming at this point.

'_I swear to god, I love him, but if he doesn't do what I say I'll have to hurt him…'_

Her only response was 009 chuckling "You're cute when you're mad…" he said.

This of course, earned her face to go beet red and before she could reply, 009 decided to point out something else "You're even cuter when you're blushing," he commented.

"009 I-"

"I'm tired…" he said with a large yawn. Her shoulders slumped and she watched him crawl under the covers and grab one of his pillows "I'm really tired…" he said quietly. 003 stayed and watched as he fell asleep quickly.

She sighed once more and took the thermometer from the side stand and carefully put it in his mouth "I don't know what I'm going to do if you keep this up 009…" she said quietly, brushing his bangs out of his face and waiting until the gadget in his mouth could get an accurate reading. Pulling it out as carefully as she could she frowned at its readings.

"Maybe you **should **be in the infirmary," she whispered reading the two different numbers. Slowly making her way out of the room, she took the thermometer with her and closed the door softly.

"So, how is he?" 002 asked crossing his arms.

003 handed him the thermometer which had been programmed on memory "see for yourself," she said waiting for his response.

"103…he should be in the infirmary…I know we're cyborgs, but this is stupid," he said pointing to it. She nodded and motioned for him to follow her down the stairs. "How'd he get so sick anyway?" 002 asked.

"Beyond me," she said looking into the living quarters of the dolphin.

"Hey, if you're looking for Dr. Gilmore, he went out to lunch with 007, 005 and 008," 004 said appearing in front of them, making 002 jump somewhat. Seeing 002 jump made the German laugh, but only until he saw the thermometer in 003's hand.

"Is it set on memory?" he asked taking it from her. She nodded as he had the same reaction as her.

"But…42 is a bit high isn't it?" he asked giving the small machine back to her.

"Do me a favour and tell everyone else, keep an eye on 009. If it goes any higher, get him down to the infirmary," she said looking at both 004 and 002. They both nodded in agreement.

''

Opening his eyes slowly, he quickly made the observation that the room was spinning and closed his eyes tightly once more. Groaning, he sat up and looked around the room to see he was still in his room but his head was thumping.

"About time you woke up man," He turned slightly to see the red head sitting in his arm chair, playing a hand held device.

"Uh…sure," 009 said collapsing back onto the pillows brining not only comfort, but relieving some of his pain.

"Now what was it that…oh yeah, so, do you need anything?" the American asked. 009 looked over to him through the corner of his eye and saw him still playing with the hand held and sighed.

"Aspirin…please," 009 answered, muffled by the pillow. 002 nodded and dashed out of the room, leaving his game on. In the incisive beeping victory music only made the throbbing in his head harder.

"Stupid Jet," 004 growled entering the room and ripping out the back of the game and throwing its remains into the paper bin in the corner, smiling at the fact that he'd managed to get a hole in one.

"Thank you so-o-o much 004," 009 said sitting back up.

"No problem…where is he anyway? He's supposed to be watching over you," The German said looking out and down both halls.

"He went to go get me some Aspirin," 009 replied feeling his headache incline.

"Speak of the devil!" 004 said seeing 002 walk into the room with a glass of water and two small white tablets. "We where just talking about you 002…Well, hope you feel better soon 009. And 002? Turn off your toy next time," he said leaving the room.

002 shrugged and handed 009 the medication and turned back to his chair only to grunt "Where's my…--004!" he yelled making 009 flinch. "What have you done with my game boy?" he yelled leaving the room leaving a much relieved 009 to peace and quiet.

Lying back down on the pillow, he decided that more sleep would be best at this time.

''

"009's finally up and about!" 007 said grabbing the younger cyborg by the shoulders and pulling him into a head lock "And may I say about time too!" 007 added laughing while 009 struggled against him.

"Uh…007," 002 said pointing behind him.

"Wha?"

Turning around, the older cyborg saw…her…

"…um…003, I didn't see you there," 007 said nervously. A quick observation determined that indeed, the object in her hands was one of 006's **_heavy _**frying pans. "Uh…I…was just giving the boy a hug you see and I-uh, um…nice-to-see-you're-alright-009!" he said quickly and letting go of him.

"Right, let this be a warning to everyone! Even though 009 is allowed out of bed does not mean that he is well enough for your horse-play, understand?" 003 commanded to the room full of men. They all nodded stiffly.

For such a petite woman, she had a very tight control over them all…

"Uh, 003, I'm fine, really," 009 said trying to ease his teammate's tension.

"Well, say that to your medication bottle," she said smiling.

"She scares me sometimes…" 002 whispered to 004.

"I heard that!" 003 yelled at him.

He immediately went rigid and covered himself from the impending strike…but after a moment of waiting, it never came…as it had turned out, in his whimpering he'd missed the fact that everyone had gone into the mess hall for the dinner especially cooked for 009's recovery.

"I love sausages!" he heard the British cyborg tease from the other room.

Jet growled and ran into the room as fast as he could, picked up a plate and scooped up the last two snags before anyone else could get them. "002! They were mine!" 007 whined still having his fork positioned over the large platter where they'd previously been.

"Oh stop it! You sound like a married couple," 008 said pointing it out.

At his quick comment everyone burst out laughing, but 009 only gave a small and unenthusiastic laugh before looking back down at the table like it had become the most interesting thing in the world. 003 noticed this quickly and tapped him on the shoulder "Are you alright?" she asked quietly under everyone's laughing.

He nodded in response "Yeah, just being up and about for the first time this week is making me a little woozy."

'_Liar.'_

'_I'm a bad liar.'_

"So, why don't you go back up to bed and I'll bring you something?" 003 offered trying to talk below 002 who was now yelling and distracting everyone at the table. Luckily. "I'd be more than happy to."

"Nah, it's alright, I'll be--"

'_**Clang'**_

"009!"

Everyone stopped laughing and watched as their leader hit his head on the table first, but then collapsing onto the ground with a loud thud. "…-009?" Anyone who couldn't stand next to his unconscious form stood up on their toes and looked over the table.

''

"He just passed out. He'll be fine by morning," Dr. Gilmore spoke quietly and tried hard not to wake 009 who was now resting peacefully in one of the infirmary cribs. A small tube was running over his face and under his nose kept a steady supply of oxygen ready for him to inhale with his next breath.

"Um, what about his head?" 003 asked pointing to her own forehead. The Doctor laughed for a brief moment, but then turned to face 009.

"Just a bump."

003 sighed in relief. When he wouldn't wake up it scared her to death. But now that he was asleep and she could see his chest rise and fall, everything was alright.

…only as far as she knew.

"I'll stay in here tonight and keep and eye on him." Francoise then moved over and pulled a chair up next to the bed. "I'll call you if anything happens."

"That's good. I was just going to ask you to keep an eye on him tonight as it so happened," he said placing a hand in his jacket. He watched as the young blonde nodded with a smile but then return to watching 009.

'_I'll tell her about the tests tomorrow.' _He thought leaving the room with its last two guests overnight.

Only half way out the door he was nearly run down by 002 who was speeding along. "Dr. Gilmore is 003 in there?" he asked.

He nodded in response and the young American bolted into the room coming out moments later with 003. "Wait, what's going on?" he called out. 003 stopped on the stairs and turned to him.

"There's a large fleet heading this way. Keep and eye on 009 for us!" she yelled before being yanked up the rest of the stairs by 002.

"Tell everyone to keep safe!" he yelled out. But to no avail as they had already left. He sighed and entered back into the house's infirmary, placing both hands in his pocket he moved over to the chair and sat down steadily.

"Well 009, it seems if you aren't going with them this time."

He studied the boy carefully and prayed that he could hopefully come up with a vaccine to the virus that resided in the resting cyborg's body. It was dormant, but it needed a trigger to spread and cause havoc.

What kind of havoc? And what was the trigger to it? Not even the professor knew himself.

He frowned when he saw 009's eye twitch slightly as if he was blinking "009, are you awake?" he asked. After no response he cursed himself for talking, and maybe waking a patient who needed rest.

"Only R.E.M I suppose…" he said leaning back in his chair.

Soon, more than a little over an hour passed by and sleep had overcome the good doctor. Cracking one eye open, 009 looked over to make sure that he was fully asleep before silently sitting up and throwing the covers aside.

"I'm sorry," He whispered before tiptoeing out of the room.

''

"Damn it!" 004 cursed under his breath. Having to reload meaning the swarms could regroup and come together once again. But still all the same, it was either start over, or die…

Besides…they had to stop at one point or another…didn't they?

Jet quickly flew over head and fired at the spider flying type things currently attacking them and fired again, and again, and again until like 004 had to pull back to reload. "This isn't working!" 007 called out turning back from a giant hammer.

"You got that right!" 006 said puffing another wave of flames over a horde of Black Ghost creation.

"I got it!"

Everyone distracted for a brief second looked over head. "009! What are you doing here?" 002 yelled flying just above him. He gave a weak smile in response but it soon turned to a serious look before switching on his accelerator.

Of course, time slowed dramatically and he smirked at everyone's reactions. Most of them looked angry though. He couldn't blame them, they'd been fighting a losing battle for over 2 hours now. Concentrating back on the task at hand, he quickly looked around the battle field feeling his timer on the switch running out.

'_There!' _

Dashing forward and over the cliffs he spotted the machine spitting out the creations. With a quick and swift blow with his fist it exploded knocking him not only out of his accelerator mode, but knocking him back across the field.

''

"009! You should be in bed!" 003 scolded him.

"A thank you would be nice!"

All around them the fiery remains burnt to crisps and smoke rose up from the battle field. "She's right 009, you should have stayed in bed," 002 commented flying in next to him.

"Fine! Ignore the fact that I came out here and saved you a lot of time and prevented someone from getting hurt!" he half yelled in frustration, but mainly anger. "Just one…just one thank you would be all I need."

"Thank you then."

Everyone turned to see 004 with a smirk on his face and his arms crossed against his chest "You're right. You did not only save us a lot of time _and_ ammo, but you also came just on time so no one would get hurt…even if you are sick."

"004 you--"

"I what? Thank him for saving us?"

For once, 003 was at a loss for words. She sighed and shuffled her feet "I'm sorry 009…we…I just don't want you getting really sick." She stopped and looked up at him "Thank you for coming out and helping us."

Small voices of gratitude soon spread through the group and 009 smiled "Good. Now can we go home? I'm really tired." 009 placed a hand over his mouth and yawned widely causing a few people to laugh and the comment "Fly catcher" to come from them making the others laugh.

003 nodded and started leading the way back. "Right, everyone we have a long walk ahead of us, we should get going," she said taking the lead of the group with 009 close behind.

After awhile of walking it had become apparent, that it was, indeed, boring. So 007 decided to get a conversation going.

"What did Dr. Gilmore say about you coming out here 009?" he asked putting his hands behind his head.

009 instantly froze and felt his stomach lurch…if that was a good thing?

"Uh, well, you…I, um…snuck out." He said the last part in a little above a whisper not wanting to know what was going to come next. But at the same time he knew what was coming.

"You snuck out?" 003 yelled whirling around.

"Yeah. I kinda did."

"009!" he immediately flinched at her yelling. The others looked at each other. This was going to be one long walk home…

''

The yelling hadn't lasted too long, but long enough for 003 to get her point across. 009 once swallowed keeping his stomach down and the iron taste down as well. He knew it wasn't good, but who could he tell?

'_What the—this is interesting.'_

009 could feel the ground being pulled out from underneath him. Not good. He could also feel his stomach coming back up again, but he didn't know if he could keep it down this time…

'_Maybe…if I…'_

He put his hand over his mouth and starting cough softly.

'_Nope.'_

His coughing got worse and he could feel liquid on the palm of his hand.

'_Oh crap.'_

"009, are you alright?" 003 asked stopping along with everyone else.

'_Ow…'_

Dropping to his knees, he could soon fell the liquid starting to drip through his finger and run down his hand. "009! What's wrong?" 003 asked racing forward and crouching near him at an alarming rate.

'_Forgive me…this is gonna be real gross.'_

Using his other hand for support he started shaking and couldn't help it any longer. Finally letting go, he brought up all the blood in his stomach out onto his hand and let it spill onto the ground.

"HOLY SHIT! 009!" he didn't know who it was…a good guess would be 002. He's the only one known to curse like that.

'_Sleepy…'_

Feeling his eyelids droop he collapsed onto the ground only to be cradled in 003's arms moments later. "009!"

'_Tired…'_

"009, stay with us!" someone else yelled.

"Joe! C'mon!"

'_Go away…'_

"Joe?"

'_Give me a break…'_

"Joe? Wake up! This isn't funny!"

'_Huh…wha?'_

"Joe, **_wake up_**!"

The bright light burned his eyes and so brought his hand over his eyes to block it. "He's fine Dr. Gilmore…just being a lazy bum." Whoever it was laughed at her own comment and leaned over him. "So, are you going to get up now?"

"Francoise? What…what am I doing here?" he asked sitting up, head still throbbing.

"You mean you don't-- careful -- remember?" she asked helping him sit up. He shook his head in response only making it thump harder. "You threw up in your sleep last night so we brought you down here…"

"OH! Ow…oh yeah, I do," he said smiling remembering something else that happened last night.

"I'll go get you some aspirin," she said standing up and walking over to the small cupboard next to the infirmary cot. Finally, everything started coming into focus and he could see the drip gone from his hand.

'_Thank god Dr. Gilmore took it out…it was annoying the fu-'_

"Here you go," Francoise said handing him a glass of water she'd gotten for him obviously while he'd been thinking. "Dr. Gilmore said for you to not take too many at a time."

Focusing on her, it wasn't long before he noticed something…

"A-are…you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine…why?"

"You look…a little flushed…"

**

* * *

End A/N: **

Well, here ya go! The next chapter and its extra long as thanks for the input! I hope you enjoyed this because I'm not gonna be able to get the next chapter up because I'm gonna go spend some time at my dad's… (Sarcastic laugh) …such fun!

Review…thoughts, opinions, interests…but **_no flames!_**

-Crystal Remnant

And a special thanks to the following people!

**Chickitita**

**pfsc**

**003 fanatic**

**mika zero-zero twenty-one**

**Maria **

**Rebel Star Kitten**

**hikarisailorcat**

**CharizardRulz-Cyborg009Rulz**

**Kitty-Chan, UchiNaru no Miko**


	3. Sick Day

_**A/N: **The final installment of "Sick Day". Man it feels good to say that; "I finished a story that wasn't a one-shot!" Kind of scares me though because now I know I'm a committed writer…I've accomplished something! Yay! Anyway, my love goes out to those who reviewed and supported this story and to the remaining people who are writing in the C009 section. _

_-I do not own Cyborg 009 – never have, never will. _

_--_

**Sick Day**

--

It had been uneventful that morning – except for 002's remarks on how an ice cream container in the freezer was 'living life on the edge' because it was hovering on the edge of the shelf. 004 had slapped him over the head and told him not to be so stupid.

Being a little paranoid, 003 and Dr. Gilmore had every right to tell 009 not to push himself to hard. But the brunette had given one of his trademark smiles and said, "I'm fine. Don't worry so much."

It annoyed 003 because it was how 'it' started last time-- with Joe insisting that he was 'fine'.

But because of all the trouble he'd caused the night before, 003 had forgotten that today was cleaning day. The one-day of the week where several of the large group would find some excuse or another to go out and avoid housework at all cost. Her rude reminder was after breakfast. After the plates had been washed, 006 had headed off to the restaurant for an early start.

What creeped her out was that 007 had grabbed his coat, quickly shoved his shoes on and bolted out the door, saying that he'd be helping 006 at the restaurant, and that he'd be back later that night. She'd pondered about it for a moment, but then had it come crashing down on her.

"Everyone, freeze!" she yelled as the group started to disperse from the table.

"Shit. She remembered," 002 mumbled.

"I heard that 002," she said sternly. "And for that I'm making you do 007's share of the chores."

"What!" He screamed, "You can't do that!"

"You want to bet?" she questioned back.

002 stuttered and mumbled before finally giving up and sagging into his chair with a sigh.

"Right." 003 walked into the kitchen and came out a minute later, holding a large sheet of paper. She laid it out flat on the table and everyone gathered around to look at the jobs they'd been given. "So, 004; you're in charge of the upstairs bathroom, downstairs bathroom and toilet. 002; you're job is your room, 007's room, downstairs study and basement."

"Why do I have to clean the basement?" he yelled.

"Needs a good dusting," she answered simply. "I was going to make it 007's job, but he isn't here."

"I kill that British bastard!" he screamed.

"Do as you please." She looked back down and began to read again. "005; you've been helping every week, so I'm going to let you off easy. You just have to clean your room," she said with a smile. He nodded in thanks and left for up the stairs.

"How come he gets it easy?" 002 protested.

"Because unlike a certain American flying Cyborg, he actually does his chores. He doesn't fly off to the red-light district."

"But he can't fly!"

"Just…be quiet 002," 003 sighed in frustration.

"You go to the red light district?" 004 asked, eyebrow raised.

"S-shut it Henrich!" he screamed.

"002's a pervert…" 008 sang quietly.

"I don't need this!" 002 yelled before disappearing up the stairs toward his room.

"Don't forget you have to do 007's room too!" 003 called after him. The result was a frustrated scream from 002 – who had decided he wasn't having a very good day. While a few snickered at 002, 003 directed her attention back down at 008's chart. "008?"

"Present," he answered.

"You're jobs are the windows, the Dolphin's docking bay and the living room."

"On it," he replied before heading out the front door. It wasn't long until the front hose was turned on and water began spraying the windows.

"Why can't 002 be like that," 003 said to herself. She sighed and rolled up the chart and was heading back into the kitchen when 009 stopped her.

"Don't I get to do anything?" he asked sounding mock-hurt.

She smiled up at him and flicked his nose playfully before saying, "You're still sick. Go rest in you room. I'm sure the other won't mind."

"But-"

"No buts," she interrupted.

"You take it easy too. Dr. Gilmore said you had a fever this morning. Take a sick day."

She smiled back at him and said, "I'm feeling better. I took some aspirin; I'll be fine for today."

She'd walked away before he'd had a chance to reply. "Don't complain 009, you get the day off today," 004 said from behind him. "And besides, if you really want to do something to help out, you could assist me or 002 in cleaning. I know he'd appreciate it greatly," he said while chuckling.

"Yeah…I think I might go help 002 out," he said smiling.

Not surprisingly, 001's room was clean. Said infant was happily asleep in his crib, tucked away under a thin blue blanket, which was his favourite. So leaving his room with a mop and bucket, she went onto the next, which was Dr. Gilmore's study. She cursed quietly as the bucket leaked onto the floor. Lifting it up, she discovered a small, pin sized hole in the base. Sighing, she knew she'd have to get someone to fix it.

Soldiering on though, she came to a stop outside Dr. Gilmore's study. She knocked twice on his door before opening it and was slightly surprised to see that he wasn't in his usual seat next to his desk, but replacing him was a note.

Placing the mop and bucket outside in the hallway so they didn't stain the rug, she walked over to his desk and quickly read over the note. She nodded to herself as it made perfect sense that the elderly man would be performing maintenance on the Dolphin. Looking around however, she grimaced. The place was a mess. Notes strewn over every reachable, books opened at random pages and pens as a third layer.

And there was a particularly nasty corner that she didn't look forward too.

009 was sitting on the ground while 002 cleaned the bookshelf, mumbling non-stop for nearly 20 minutes. And in short terms, 009 was bored. 002 had reprimanded him from helping him clean (through gritted teeth) and told him he could watch if he wanted to. But 009 felt dizzy, and he needed something to take his mind off just sitting in the one spot.

_How about Françoise? _A voice in his head said.

'Yeah, what about her?' he asked back mentally.

…_Remember, you kissed her, didn't you?_

'Well technically…she kissed me.'

_Yes, but you still kissed her. Now, you're bored are you not?_

'Well…yeah.'

_So think about it. Think about what you could do next time now that you have 'privileges'._

'What are you getting at?'

"Hey, 009, could you hand me that rag?" 002 asked him. After a short time, and no response, he turned around to face him. "009?"

_You know…'rights'…_

'Wha…?'

_Do I have to spell it out for you?_

'Uh…'

_My god…you know, s--_

"Sick weirdo!" 009 yelled while trying to punch the non-existent figure. But his fist had made contact with something solid. Something he didn't think he could do when punching a figment of your imagination.

"What the fuck?" 002 screamed.

"002, I'm sorry! Are you okay?" 009 asked standing up from his seat and trying to see how much damage he'd really done. However, 002 already in a foul mood for more than one reason, snarled at him while holding his nose. "002?"

"Run."

With a small yelp, 009 went flying out the door and out in the hall, grabbing the doorframe for support and ran as fast as he could, still feeling dizzy…

004 was coming out of the second floor bathroom when he heard the thumping from downstairs. Apparently so had 003 and 004 had seen her poke her head out of the study to see what was going on. 004 sighed and nodded when 003 made eye contact, and she closed her eyes. As soon as the small growl made its way from her throat, he knew something had happened.

"JOE! JET! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" she yelled out.

But the thumping only grew louder as they came towards the stairs. The railing shook as somebody grabbed hold of it, and launched themselves up it. Frowning, 003 ran back into the hall, took a few angry steps back and outstretched her arms.

Not even 004 could've seen what happened next…

009 surely enough had come bolting up the stairs, followed closely by 002 who seemed rather pissed off in 004's opinion. So bolting down the hall, 009 tried to stop when he saw 003 blocking his way, but water from the bucket had leaked onto the wooden floors making it near next to impossible. 009 collided into 003, who still had her arms out stretched, sending the both hurdling to the ground.

Jumping into stop another disaster, 004 grabbed the mop he had and stuck it out into 002's path. The instant result was a full-face plant, with a bone-crunching snap that made the German Cyborg cringe- and smile sheepishly. But he had others to check on.

"You both all right?" he called over to the blonde.

003 nodded while pushing herself upright, "Yes, I'm fine."

"What the **_FUCK_** Henrich?" 002 yelled while pushing himself up. "You could've killed me!" he screamed, unaware the bottom part of his face was a bloody mess and his nose bent at an odd angle.

"Yes, I could've. But I didn't." he shrugged.

"Why you-!"

"Joe!" they then turned their attention to the other two people in the hall.

Dr. Gilmore put his pen down and turned back to 002 who was sitting on one of the infirmary beds. "Hold still, this may hurt a little," he said while putting both of his thumbs on 002's nose.

"What do you mean hurt-?"

_Crack!_

"Yeow!" he screeched.

While 002 rubbed his newly re-aligned nose, Dr. Gilmore nodded and turned back to his desk to grab a small bottle. "Just take one of these until Friday. It'll prevent infection and kill some of the pain," he said while he handed it to 002.

"Uh…thanks."

"And 002?" he asked him. When the redhead nodded, he continued, "I'd rather you didn't chase 009, or any of the other when they're sick," he said. 002 went to open his mouth, but the doctor cut him off, "No matter what they do to you first."

002 mumbled something before leaving out the infirmary door. Dr. Gilmore followed shortly afterwards, and glancing back quickly to the recovery section of the lab before turning the light off and walking upstairs.

When the last of the footsteps vanished, Francoise cracked one eye open and looked over to the bed next to her only to be met with a smiling face.

"This is your fault you know," she said trying not to smile.

009 shifted under his covers. "Really? Never would have guessed it," he said tapping the small band aid on his forehead which covered the cut he acquired from the tumble they both took.

003 gave in and laughed quietly.

Suddenly, she heard 009's covers shift and saw him stand. There was a soft padding on the cold tiles and the brunette was at the side of her bed. Without asking, he lifted her covers and made himself comfortable in her bed no matter how much Francoise complained or stuttered about it.

Wrapping his arms around her, he chuckled. "You make a nice heater." He didn't give Francoise time to respond as he sunk his head further into the pillow while pulling her in closer. "It was cold over in my bed."

"Oh." Was all she could manage to say without giggling like a school girl.

"So, tomorrow, we get to sleep in."

"Sounds nice," she replied feeling her eyelids droop.

"Promise you won't do anything stupid?" he asked.

She gave a small snort. "I could ask you the same thing."

"Alright. Promise. You too."

"I promise. Besides, unlike you, I stay in bed until I'm better…" she said with a small smile.

He sighed. "At least you'll get better. When they told me you had a fever I was worried," he said with a sad smile.

Again, she resisted the urge to giggle like a school girl…

"So take care of yourself."

"Same to you, mister," she said playfully.

"…goodnight Fran."

She looked up at him and was going to question him about her nickname when he kissed her lightly on the forehead. "See you in the morning."

She smiled and relaxed, dozing off almost immediately. "Bonne nuit Joe," she whispered before falling asleep.

When she woke the next morning, she didn't want to move from the bed. She felt secure and warm, but most of all loved as Joe kept her in a tight embrace as he slept. She decided that today, she would take the opportunity to stay in bed.

Besides, taking a sick day wasn't _that _bad…


End file.
